


【浩翰深海】一昼春 番外

by louchuanyexue



Category: UNINE, 浩翰深海 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louchuanyexue/pseuds/louchuanyexue
Kudos: 1





	【浩翰深海】一昼春 番外

他们相拥着坠落，就像心甘情愿投入光热的两只蛾子，不惧那即将烧身的火。  
遥远的苍穹之上，天星摇落，光抱空明。  
命运的齿轮开始如期转动，歌剧最后的帷幕拉开，准备上演早已排练好的结局。  
不是什么好的预兆，但很明显两位主角此时都没有时间关心。

地狱第四层，某间木屋后僻静的小湖。  
半湖辉照的残红碎金里，有人在粼粼的波光中说话：“是不是变了很多？”  
问话的是李振宁，他的脸被堕天使捧在手里，歪着头像只餍足的猫。他爱娇地在李汶翰掌心里蹭了蹭，引得对面的人揉了揉他的脸颊：“哪里变了，还是原来的样子。”  
恶魔软软的脸好揉得很，好一会儿李汶翰才放下手揽着他。身后黑色的翅膀静静地垂着，他有意逗他：“倒是我，现在跟从魔鬼窟里挖了矿出来没什么两样。”堕天后他的确在形貌上产生了变化，翅膀漆黑，银发红唇，容貌更加明晰尖锐，那股子柔和的气质褪去后显得他英俊又邪气，与他的话语全然不同。  
李振宁往他怀里靠了靠，眯着眼睛：“得了吧，你就是真去挖了矿出来也比我白。”

他倒很有自知之明。李汶翰好笑地去捏他的耳垂，眼睛往四周望了望，倒也生出几分喟叹：“这里倒是变了许多。”千年的沧海桑田，地狱里几度火山喷发岩浆奔流，原来的小湖已经缩小到半月形状，另一部分则是蒸腾着硫磺气味的温泉。周遭的森林也有部分被毁，新长出来的木茬上发着绿芽，唯一不变的是他们住过的小屋，跟他记忆里丝毫无差，像是被人牢牢地框在了时光里。  
不知道李振宁费了多少心思才把这里维持原样，他低头怜爱地亲吻他脸颊，李振宁像被捋了一把毛，嫌不够地仰着头去讨吻。李汶翰扣着他的腰让他坐进怀里，他们侧着头交换了一个漫长的、黏腻的、充满爱意的吻。嘴唇分开时两个人都喘着气，李振宁的眼睛湿漉漉的，视线仍然不能自制地往恋人的唇上扫。一眼，两眼，三眼......他没忍住凑上去又舔了舔，口齿不清地呢喃：“哥哥...我真的好喜欢你。”  
喜欢到恨不得把所有自己拥有的全部给你。  
李汶翰衔着他的唇回应：“我爱你。”  
没有最爱，没有比较爱，是只有你，只能爱你。

李振宁的尖耳朵红了，但整颗心雀跃地跳动起来，热气烧得他眼眶和脸颊滚烫。  
他光裸的背还靠在李汶翰的胸膛上，心形的尾巴尖不自觉高兴地在他的小腹上打着圈，李汶翰轻轻吸了口气，警告性地捏了捏他的肚皮：“今天不可以再要，我们说好了的。”  
恶魔撇了撇嘴：“知道啦。”  
他本来没这个意思，此时却起了坏心眼。李振宁将半个脚掌踩到堕天使的脚上，泛粉的脚趾柔柔地摩挲着他的脚背：“那这个锁链怎么办啊？”他低头故意展示给他看，两支纤细的踝骨上，银色的脚镣还牢牢地扣在上面，有种被囚禁起来凌虐的错觉。李汶翰被撩出了火气，只能忍着不动。李振宁无辜又狡黠地看着他：“嗯，哥哥？”  
李汶翰咬牙切齿：“用魔法武器斩断就是了。这对于大恶魔来说，应该是基本常识吧？”  
李振宁弯起眼睛甜甜笑开：“你知道我笨嘛，谢谢哥哥ෆ～”

夜风渐渐起了，湖水开始有凉沁沁的感觉漫上来。李汶翰率先起了身，他换好衣服头发半湿走出来的时候李振宁才慢吞吞地往外探。李汶翰叹了口气，拿着用魔法烘得暖暖的毯子把人裹起来，打横抱着回了屋子。被放在床上的时候李振宁的脸都还是热的，很意外的样子。他的爱人非常温柔地让他抬手穿衣服，然后让他仰面躺进怀里，拿着热的干毛巾揉他的脑袋。李振宁乖乖地仰着头，周身都是松懈舒适的，宛如阳光下懒洋洋睡觉的猫。他盯着堕天使银色的长发，忍不住轻轻地捻住把玩：“哥哥，其实你不用对我这么好的。”  
他说：“我已经不是小孩子了，你没必要...没必要还像之前那样照顾我。”  
李汶翰的手顿都没顿一下，专心致志地对付他湿透的头发：“现在又不是因为你小才照顾你。”  
短暂的沉默。李振宁慢慢回过味来，眼圈悄悄地红了。  
他一直踮着脚去够的那块糖，尝到嘴里的味道原来是这样的。  
这样的甜，令他对之前受过的所有的苦都甘之若饴。  
何其有幸，他们都何其有幸。

弄干了头发后李汶翰刚转身要走，却被拉着坐下来。李振宁跪坐起来，用手去触他的后背：“你让我看看。”他念念不忘之前看到的那一幕，在水里时李汶翰又刻意挡着不让瞧。李汶翰抬手摸了摸他暖茸茸的发顶：“乖，没什么的。”眼神相碰时他知道没有办法了，沉默而缓慢地褪下了衣袍。虽然已经有了心理准备，但亲眼看见时李振宁还是喉咙发紧，四道狰狞的伤疤交错地卧在他眼前的脊背上，似乎能透过它们看到皮肉翻卷时血淋淋的疼痛。

七宗罪，分别是饕餮、贪婪、懒惰、淫欲、傲慢、嫉妒和暴怒。而曾经的大天使长却因为和恶魔偶然的邂逅七犯其四，为此他接受了永远的烙印和伤疤。

李振宁用手指轻轻地抵上他的脊背，他没有问任何问题，喃喃道：“你当时一定很疼。”  
他怔怔地垂下头：“可是那时候我什么也不知道。”  
他的爱人在雷电下忍受着疼痛的时候，他的哥哥洁白的羽毛溅上浓腥的鲜血的时候，他什么都不知道。那时候的李振宁可能在房间里默默地整理东西，也可能望着遥不可及的星空抱着膝，甚至有可能拥着天使睡过的枕头一边恨一边哭泣。  
没有心灵交感时那一瞬间的心悸，没有撕心裂肺的痛苦，没有和他一起辗转在布满尘土的地上，发出泣血的叫喊。李振宁陷于这荒唐而无法饶恕的自责里，几乎想要恸哭失声。他不敢去触那愈合已久的伤痕，极轻地冲上面吹气。李汶翰心里柔软得发疼，那块温柔的塌陷让他不知道该怎么办才好。他们两个都做了最愚蠢的生物都不会做的事情，毫无防备地将自己最脆弱的地方袒露给对方，然后交换氧气，交换痛苦，直到将生命也用力地缠绕在一起。  
世人羞与为伍，而他们矢志不渝。

一截白色的月光照进来，李汶翰转身抱住了身后的人，李振宁把头靠在他肩上。不必说，不用说，连对视都不用，心就已经明白。满室澄澈的清光里他们紧紧地相拥，然后怀着那份怦然而缠绵的情思心满意足地睡去，就像世界上再也没有任何事情能将他们彼此分离。

醒来的时候，晨光已经漫进房间，新鲜的空气挟着微风和雨后潮湿的泥土气息扑面而来。  
两人睁开眼睛对视的时候有一瞬间的恍惚，都以为自己还在做梦。  
先笑起来的是李汶翰，他理了理爱人的鬓发，温柔地在他唇上啄了一下。  
“早上好。”  
李振宁像是被他的话骤然惊醒，他呆呆地望着李汶翰的脸庞，终于唇角压不住地翘起来。  
“哥哥，早上好。”  
被窝里暖和又舒服，温热的躯体熨帖在一起，少不得要做些在春日的早晨应该做的事情。窗外粉嫩绯红的桃花开得繁盛，银发和黑发蜿蜒地交织，李振宁被压着发出撒娇似的模模糊糊的鼻音，服从欲望地张开嘴。这本应是场正常的酣畅淋漓的性事，然而做到一半身上的人像是在报复昨日他有意无意的勾引，手法恶劣地玩他的尾巴。恶魔最怕碰这个，被抓着狠狠刺激了几下李振宁就哽咽出声，摇着头央求他白天别玩这么过火。求饶没有作用，反而被变本加厉地欺负。最后他全身脱力地趴在床上，腰眼和腿根处一片狼藉。  
做完后李振宁抽噎着去抹腿间的白浊，他肤色深，看起来就分外不堪入目。他也不说什么埋怨的话，一边擦一边小声地哭，看起来可怜极了。李汶翰自知理亏，连哄带骗给人收拾。但这确实也不能全怪到李汶翰的头上，事实上他只是做了大多数人在看见他当时所见到的情景时会做的事。这么个妖精腿架在你腰上，一边动得让人血脉贲张一边哭着说我错了哥哥别弄了受不了了，上了镣铐的脚踝卧在手心里任凭搓揉，基本上也就排除了保持理智的可能。

李振宁把衣裳穿好，然后一点一点地往床下挪。脚尖刚触到地时就一阵哆嗦，李汶翰想扶又有点想笑，被瞪了一眼后就老实地站在了旁边——这并未维持多久，事情结束于试图站起来的恶魔双腿发软单膝跪地，不得不被抱起来放到了餐桌椅子上。李振宁盯着自己铺的淡蓝色桌布微微瘪着嘴，然后一勺鲜香黏滑的粥就递到了嘴边。  
“啊，张嘴。”李汶翰冲着他眨眼。这人神采奕奕，看起来心情好得不能再好。  
鬼都知道为什么，李振宁含住勺子把那口粥咽下去，然后马上忘掉了那一点点气恼。久远而熟悉的味道刺激得他微微想要流泪，青鱼、扇贝、切成两半的虾肉，用生米熬出来再加一点点银苹果汁，是他最爱吃的东西，也是李汶翰每次惹恼了他后做来讨他欢心的东西。李振宁接过勺子，把整张脸都埋在碗里，吃得狼吞虎咽，额角渗出晶莹的汗。李汶翰叹了口气让他慢点吃，李振宁有些害羞，略微放慢了速度。吃完后他满足地仰倒在椅子上，力气也恢复了八九成，不自觉地盯着空碗发起呆。  
李汶翰伸手到他面前晃了晃：“想什么呢。”  
李振宁回神，撑起唇角笑起来：“不知道怎么了，突然觉得好不真实。”  
骤然的幸福似虚幻的肥皂泡，他裹挟其中，如同沉溺梦境。

于是李汶翰亲了亲他的脸，“这样会不会好一点？”  
恶魔被甜得晕晕乎乎，他觉得自己像只被困在蛛网陷阱里的蝴蝶，受了诱惑的麻醉，只想心甘情愿地被捕捉。他乖巧地点点头，仰头望着恋人：“我们去集市上玩好不好？”  
李汶翰指了指他的脚镣：“先解决这个吧。”  
李振宁说：“你不说我都忘了。”他向背后的虚空里伸手，然后拔出了一柄巨大的镰刀，一个漂亮的半圆弧后，“当啷”一声，脚镣先从中间断开，然后迅速泛滥出波浪状的裂纹，最后全部裂成碎片。李汶翰抱着手赞了一句：“进步很大。”  
他问：“能拿出镰刀拿不出契约书？嗯？”  
李振宁把武器放回去，脸红都不红一下：“这是纯物理攻击，和魔法能一样吗。”  
他用漂亮的上目线撩了他一眼：“而且说起来你又不吃亏。”  
李汶翰从善如流地回应：“嗯，我很喜欢。”  
然后前任大天使长突然认真地陷入了学术思考：“按理说，契约书不一定要用你本人拿出来的吧？只要是施了灵魂魔咒的羊皮纸，双方签名就成立契约。只用签名的话，应该也是物理行为？”  
李振宁说：“话是这么说，签名当然不用魔法，只是除了恶魔，很少有人有这种契约书的。”  
他拉着李汶翰的手晃了晃，“走啦。”  
李汶翰握住他的手，露出一个漂亮的笑容。  
在他看不见的角落里，恶魔的脸骤然因疼痛抽搐了一下。

魔界的集市向来非常热闹。  
中世纪风格的街道上，两旁都是店铺，沿街还有挎着篮子的小贩。卖的东西千奇百怪，有吃了能转换性别的南瓜，穿上化身骷髅人的斗篷，自动制造金币的钱模子（据说拿去用会被抓到黑海劳改三周）。男魔基本上在军团训练，要不就在幽灵酒吧找乐子，这条街上最多的是身材火辣的魔女们，蹬着高跟鞋走得风情万种。李汶翰和李振宁并肩在街上走，两个人都遭遇了不下十来次的搭讪，甚至有人晃着装了鲜血状液体的高脚杯追出来请人喝。李振宁烦不胜烦，随手在摊子上买了两个银质羽毛面具，戴上对视的时候他和李汶翰都笑出了声。这是哪里来的妖魔鬼怪，快把我的爱人还给我。  
李振宁低头去看那牛头人摊子上的其他东西，脏兮兮的占卜水晶球，能指定重复书写某人小名的羽毛笔，半新不旧的几本魔法书。他拉着李汶翰的手要走，李汶翰却付钱买了支普通羽毛笔，问他要干什么，只勾起红唇微笑。  
恶魔心里痒痒，勾着他脖子问：“到底做什么啊？”李汶翰用手指抵在唇上“嘘”了一声，反过来揉了把他的脑袋：“话说回来，你从没告诉过我你的小名。”李振宁吐了吐舌头：“你不告诉我，我也不告诉你。”  
李汶翰捏了捏他后颈，不说话了。两人坐着亡灵船往地狱第一层去，船桨排开颜色深邃的浊浪，两岸的曼珠沙华开得如同火红的轻雾。李振宁靠过来，把头歪在李汶翰肩上：“真不想知道了？”  
李汶翰好笑地看着他，这人还是一如既往地沉不住气。他说：“想的，关于你的一切我都想知道。”一句普通的话被他说得娓娓低沉，倒像在告白。李振宁觉得自己的脸又热了几分，他小声地说：“其实我没有什么小名，但是你可以给我取一个。”  
他渴望被他命名，在两人之间建立独一无二的联系。  
李汶翰的目光在他的脖颈上游移，那里还有几处尚未消下去的红痕，因着肤色倒不太明显。  
“叫深深好不好？”  
李振宁睁着圆圆的眼睛：“为什么？”  
李汶翰对他低语，然后被恶魔不轻不重地推了一把：“你真的好烦。”  
“深深，深深。”他用唇齿磨着这两个字辗转反侧，“其实也不是不行。”  
李汶翰没忍住笑起来，这孩子是真的可爱又好哄。

上岸的时候李振宁兴致勃勃地说要去看黑玫瑰，他正打算跟李汶翰说一说自己上次来这时被龙吐出的火球追得到处跑的英勇事迹，下一秒眼前却袭来一阵眩晕。  
他脚步晃了晃，立马又站住了。他偷偷看了李汶翰一眼，对方表情平和，应该是没有发现。  
他轻轻呼出一口气，安慰自己只是体力透支，不会这么快的。  
他没忍住看了一眼天空，不会这么快的，哪有这么快的。  
李汶翰注意到了他的沉默：“深深？”  
李振宁笑起来：“想到上次来这里的事了，出了会儿神。”  
密林里翠叶纵深，地上布满了古老的藤蔓。李汶翰想起那一天脸色发白的小孩，心里微微疼起来：“你带回来的黑玫瑰，我还没有看到过。”李振宁摇头：“花瓣都被我用来占卜了，你哪看得到。”他弯起眼睛：“但是现在这个季节应该还有很多。”  
他们继续往前走，涉过一条浅到小腿的溪流时他的突然浑身无力，不是扶着李汶翰的肩膀，差点就要倒下去。李汶翰说：“踩滑了吗？”李振宁笑着点点头，苦涩的痛从心里一点一点地泛起来，他还能安慰自己只是其他的因素，但铁一般的事实让他明白，恶魔是不配拥有仁慈的。  
尤其是诱惑了天使的恶魔。

他紧紧地拉着李汶翰的手，还有不久就到了，他拼命给自己鼓气，下一秒脚却发软，扑通跪在了地上。李汶翰脸色骤然冷下来，握着他的肩膀：“深深！”李振宁感觉自己身体里的力气在一分一分地流逝，不计后果的惩罚终于无可回避地摆在了他们面前，就像嘲弄的命运。李汶翰抬头看了看天空，低头望着恶魔的眼神可怕极了：“你到底怎么了？”  
他也不相信这惩罚如骨附蛆，如芒刺在背。  
他迫切地希望李振宁给他个不一样的答案。  
李振宁虚弱地笑起来：“我没事啊。”  
他说：“只是这几天...嗯...这几天事情太多，我有些累。”  
他也不管李汶翰信不信他的说辞，继续拉着他往那个传说中能看见星光的玫瑰花丛走，疼痛从尾骨开始明显起来，沿着背脊一分一分往上爬。李振宁的额头上冷汗一分一分往外渗，而李汶翰越来越沉默，只把他的手握得越来越紧。  
下在密林附近的魔法结界正在失效，眼看着马上就到了，李振宁高兴地转过头来，还没来得及说话就眼前发黑，骤然昏了过去。

再醒的时候李汶翰抱着他，嘴唇咬得发白：“深深，你是不是哪里不舒服？”  
李振宁强撑着摇头，他避开爱人痛切担忧的眼神：“说好带你去看玫瑰花的。”  
李汶翰说：“我们回去吧。”他的心一点一点地往下坠，像是凝结的水银。而李振宁已经站起来，一步一步往前挪：“那里的玫瑰是真的很漂亮。”  
他扭着头，小心翼翼又讨好地冲他笑：“哥哥，我们去吧。”  
李汶翰攥紧了自己的指尖，他不愿意去想那个最坏的结果，但他的心里冷得发痛。他看着李振宁恳求的眼神，忍着将要流泪的冲动：“好。”他伸手过去，很温柔很温柔地摸了摸那双漂亮的眼睛。

最后的路程里李振宁不停地说话，他把自己所有想到的能称得上美好和快乐的事情告诉他的爱人，而李汶翰沉默地听。终于在转过一眼泉水时如海的玫瑰涌进眼帘，是真的很美，是适合诞生和告别的场面。天光从苍穹上星星点点漏下来，妖娆曼妙的黑色花盏上萤火飞舞。李振宁已经没了走路的力气，他软软地坐倒在地上，犹不忘抬着眼对李汶翰笑：“是不是很漂亮？”  
李汶翰用力地点了点头，“你说的没错，谢谢你带我来这里，深深，我很高兴。”

他蹲下来抱着恶魔，把他拥进怀里：“我有东西要给你。”  
他快忍不住眼泪了，声音颤抖着：“你闭上眼睛。”  
李振宁乖乖地合上眼，再次睁开时，羊皮纸卷上红色的签名映得他眼眶生疼。  
他含着泪，呆呆地转头去问：“哥哥？”  
满山遍野摇曳的黑玫瑰里，李汶翰用自己发红的眼睛与他对望，郑重地一字一顿：“李振宁，你愿意在这份契约书上签名，收下我的灵魂吗？”  
陈旧的愿望从千年的牢笼里挣破，鼓起羽翼穿透了发黄的时光。  
李振宁看着那古老的纸卷，无法抑制地哽咽起来：“你怎么这么傻，和恶魔签契约，不高兴是会被吃掉的。”他轻轻地补充：“何况，你知道的，我已经......”  
他看着李汶翰的眼神没忍心说出后面的话，顿了顿，喃喃道：“没人知道现在签契约会发生什么事的，我......”李汶翰打断了他，把那支羽毛笔塞进他手里：“你不要？”  
他捋了捋爱人的发丝：“可是我只能给你。”

李振宁鼻尖微红，他颤抖地握住那支笔，用力地写下了自己的名字。  
李汶翰，李振宁，并排的两个名字，看起来无比地圆满。  
他流着泪去摸这份羊皮纸，就像朝圣的信徒。不知道什么时候他们开始接吻，就像第一天认识彼此那样，带着急切的慌乱，苦涩的甜蜜。李汶翰一遍又一遍地描摹着李振宁的唇形，像是要把这一幕牢牢地印在脑海里，他低声唤他：“深深，深深。”李振宁红着眼笑着回吻：“哥哥。”  
他们双目对视，在那深切的爱意里，李汶翰看着李振宁，无可挽回地向后倒去。

李振宁睁开眼时只觉得身体极其沉重，他眼望着李汶翰，含着泪弯起唇角。  
他说：“哥哥，我好累啊。”  
身体以飞快的速度衰弱下去，他像是瞬间被抽干了力气。全身上下骨髓像是被打碎，疼得要命。他忍着不愿意叫出声，而汗水已经湿透了衣裳，整个人湿淋淋的浸着。  
神罚，这就是神罚吗？  
李汶翰眼眶和太阳穴都生生地疼，他说：“深深你别怕，哥哥在这里，哥哥带你回家。”  
他想要站起来，李振宁却无力地扯住了他的衣袖，对望的瞬间他就明白，时间到了。  
李汶翰口腔发苦，铁锈的味道令他想要作呕：“一定还有什么别的办法的。”  
李振宁摇摇头：“你知道的，这是我们的...我的罪孽。”  
他喘着气，艰难而真挚地笑起来：“虽然只有一天，可是我真的好高兴...好高兴......”

下一秒李汶翰的心剧烈的颤抖起来，恶魔的发尾迅速地泛出枯萎的霜白，皱纹爬满了他的脸，李振宁轻轻哼了一声，侧过头去，“我现在...是不是很难看？”李汶翰哽咽地抱住他：“没有，你很好看，你是我见过的最漂亮的魔族。”他拼命抑制着痛哭失声的冲动，但该死的眼泪止不住地往下滑，滴到那张已经完全看不出本来面目的衰老的脸上。  
而下一秒，那张脸上泛起了一个丑陋的笑容，却动人得宛如即将开败的花：“哥哥...最会...最会骗人了。”他想要去抚摸堕天使的脸，却已经没了抬手的力气，李汶翰拉起他的手用力往自己脸上按，他完全慌了：“深深，你看看我，你再看看我。”  
李振宁忍着剧痛，他的视线模糊不清，但嘴唇还能轻轻地翕动：“过...过来......”  
李汶翰把耳朵贴到他嘴唇上，李振宁撑着最后一口气，轻轻跟他讲：“谢...谢你......让我...重新...活过来...我...早就...早就死过了...我...我不害怕......"  
他茫然地睁着失神的眼睛，终于止不住地滚下眼泪：“只是...我走了...哥哥你...你要怎么办呢？”  
坚强的面具一旦卸下来就再也没有办法戴上，李汶翰拼命地给他擦眼泪，擦着擦着自己的眼泪和他的眼泪混在一起，再也没有办法擦干净。在这终末的时光里，他们都没有犯傻去说什么你后不后悔，我要向你道歉之类的蠢话，他们像两个即将溺死在海里的旅人，拼命地交换着那一块依托的浮木，却仍然避免不了告别的命运。  
李振宁吸了口气，喃喃：“真的好想...好想陪你过完这个春天啊。”

说完这句话，他靠着他所依恋的那个人的胸膛，万分不舍地，慢慢地阖上了眼睛。  
李汶翰握着他的手，像是突然被打蒙了，一时间哭都忘了。他呆呆地抱着他，像个从来不会说话的哑巴，喉咙里只会发出嘶哑的声音，毫无意义。然后他摇摇晃晃地站起来，抱着轻得只剩一把骨头的恶魔，“你又睡了，怎么这么喜欢睡觉。”  
他说：“我们回家，到床上去睡，我陪你。”  
他抱着他往回走，一边走一边数落：“跟你说过，这样很让人担心，你不要吓我。”  
他一边走一边喃喃：“你不要吓我，不要吓我。”  
“深深？”  
“深深？”  
漫长得让人忘了时间的沉默之后，他站在原地，终于爆发出椎心泣血的哭声，那声音是如此的悲伤，令听过的人不忍心再听一遍。周围依旧是春深似海，而他的春天却只稍稍停驻一昼，然后就不舍地离他而去。  
世间哀痛，莫过于此。  
时光轰然而逝。

天使和恶魔的故事，就到此结束了。  
他们跨越禁忌相拥，然后坦荡而勇敢地面对命运。  
纵使求不得，爱别离。

后记

对面的一圈小姑娘听得眼圈泛红，酒吧里的灯光明暗不一地闪烁着，其中一个弱弱地开口：“那后来呢？”  
男人笑了笑，极漂亮的眉眼在这样昏暗的角落里也闪闪发光：“我又不是天使，我怎么知道。”  
另一个试图中和这沉重的氛围，拿起酒杯：“好了好了，终归是别人的故事，来。”  
男人却礼貌地推拒了，指了指空荡荡的舞台：“男朋友下班了，失陪。”  
他站起来，穿过拥挤的人潮向后台走去，越过黑压压的头顶他看见银发男孩明亮的眼睛。他们并肩从后门走出去，清凉的夜风里男孩把头靠上他的肩膀：“你把我们的事当故事说了？”  
男人无奈地拨了拨他的头发：“耳朵还是那么尖。”  
男孩歪着头：“那么多姑娘，你要被拐了，我找谁哭去。”

“深深。”李汶翰停住脚，无奈地看向他。  
李振宁吻了吻他的唇，冲他眨眨眼：“开个玩笑都不行，哥哥真小气。”  
他却对这样的小气心满意足，伸出手与他的爱人十指相扣：“不过好在...最后你找到了我。”  
李汶翰至今想起来仍然后怕，如果没有那纸契约书，他将永远失去恶魔灵魂的踪迹。就算是这样，他也辗转着找了许多年，微弱的气息，错过的感觉，后来一点点迹象都能让他发疯。最后他在魔界的始祖树下捻起明灭的白光，那熟悉的气泽绕着他的心脏波动，一停，再一停。  
他失声恸哭。  
重塑是个很漫长的过程，不管是灵魂还是肉体。  
但当李振宁醒来，两人相拥而泣时，他才终于获得了被解脱的资格。  
色彩重新鲜明地跳动，所有的感觉温热地涌现，而他沉迷在这春日里，再不复出。

轻轻地，恶魔勾住了他的手指：“我想回去看看了。”  
堕天使温柔地回握：“好的。”  
月光下，黑色的翅膀和白色的骨翼刺破衣衫鼓起来，穿破云层，越过昏暗。  
他们所居住的地方一如既往地明亮。  
黑猫在屋子里转来转去，好久没出来过的它喵喵叫唤着，开心地去蹭主人的裤脚。  
李振宁撑着脸望着窗外：“哥哥你看，外面的桃花开了。”  
李汶翰打开窗，灼灼的花枝伸进来，他把爱人抱进怀里，去吻他的嘴唇：“春天到了。”

空翠湿烟，新露凝红。  
他们还将一起度过，很多个充满温情和希望的春天。

The End.


End file.
